


My Quiet Doll Dream x Wilbur

by LemonSourZest



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSourZest/pseuds/LemonSourZest
Summary: This is a Dreambur story that I made when I first heard of the DSMP. Don't yell at me for the bad quality of it. Hope you enjoy the trash you horny bitches.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Part 1: The Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> I will break this into many chapters because the story is quite long so I wanna edge you on, also if you are an MCYT fan consider joining that discord. If you are a fellow writer or editor consider joining that discord but if you get the links mixed up here's my email so you can personally ask me for one of the links, but please tell me which one you need so I don't give you a random one.

Dream never thought he would fall for a 20 year quiet brit. And yet here he is daydreaming about how perfect his body is from afar and up close. Dream was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called. “Dream hey long time no see dude!” it was unsurprisingly that he was noticed by Sapnap himself. “Hello Sapnap.” Dream said with a slight attitude that Sapnap never noticed, not once bothering to move the mask that covered his face. Why Sapnap was there at the L’manberg walls he didn’t care about but what he did was why Sapnap was talking to him. They talked for a while before three people Dream recognized walked to the walls. It was Wilbur, Tubbo, and....Tommy.

Tommy absolutely despised Dream, and Dream was completely aware that he did. Tommy gave Dream a death stare as he and Tubbo walked through the walls and into L’manberg. Sapnap went with them, Wilbur on the other hand stayed behind to ask Dream something. Wilbur came close to Dream, He opened his mouth to start talking only to shut it when he was pinned to the wall by Dream. Wilbur felt small under the 21 year old 6’3 caramelish haired man. Dream used the hand that wasn't pinning Wilbur’s wrists above his head. Then he took off his mask for the first time ever.

Wilbur finally saw what was under his mask and what he saw made him blush (he tried to make himself stop though it was no use he still tried). Wilbur took a second to admire his face, light freckles, and scars that he wish he could kiss, one eye a beautiful emerald green with hints of gold that the sun so beautifully created, and the other a ruby red that would shine in the moonlight so bright that you could see in the middle of the night (twilight hours/the most darkest hours(you cant even see your own him in front of your face)).


	2. Part 2: The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make this one short because if I didn't then it would intertwine with the next chapter so I hope you enjoy.

Before Wilbur could process the situation he was in he felt a pair of lips on his. Wilbur soon realized that it was Dream and couldn't hold back the feeling of kissing his long time crush. Wilbur kissed Dream back. The kiss was rough but passionate.

After a while they had to part their kiss to catch their breath. Once they both got their breath back Dream went back to kissing Wilbur but instead of his lips he nipped, sucked, kissed, and bit all over his neck. Wilbur couldn’t take the pleasure and let out a moan. Dream stopped for a moment but after a second he went straight back to attacking his neck. Wilbur let out moans, whimpers, and gasps of pleasure. Dream had let go of Wilbur’s wrists and moved them to his hips/waist. Dream pulled away from Wilbur to look at what he had done. He had hickeys, bite marks, and bruises.

Dream was going to do way more but he stopped himself when he heard Wilbur’s name being called by Tommy. Dream let go of Wilbur and started to put his mask on but Wilbur stopped him. Wilbur gave Dream a quick kiss on the lips and ran to Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't put a word count because its pointless and dumb. Also MCYT Spoilers if you dont want those them go to the next chapter without reading more...
> 
> Who else wants to STRANGLE the GREEN HOMLESS MUPET KOCKOFF FOR KILLING TOMMY!?!?!?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> I had to end it there because if I went any further it would go into the next chapter.


End file.
